New Visegrad
New Visegrad (or simply 'Visegrad') was a city that was located on the Human planet of Reach. It was located on the Eposz continent. Originally, New Visegrad was known simply as 'Visegrad' back before and during the 26th Century. Back then, the location was only considered a town in contrast to it's more metropolitan appearance in the modern day. The town itself was burned during the Fall of Reach in 2552, but after Reach's reterraformation at the end of the 26th Century, the town was reformed, and eventually grew into a city by the early 3000s. History After its reformation in the 27th Century, New Visegrad started as a small farming community filled with the descendants of refugees that originally fled Reach. At the beginning of its reformation, New Visegrad only had a population of 120 and a basic transportation system involving community cars. Roads were basic at first, mainly worn dirt paths between areas where citizens travelled most, but despite the luddite appearance, the town itself had the technology at the time as well as the homely tech that the citizens of Reach enjoyed before. Scarecrows were common in fields, and existed alongside automated JOTUN farming combines, which showed the coexistance of tradition and technological advancement. In the center of town, a statue commemmorating the Fall of Reach was erected, which was to remind everyone of the past and the dangers that war brought. The town's population bolstered to 10,000 people by the year 2850. The town took on a more developed look. Paved roads, power stations, and taller buildings were present, as well as a returning culture that the town had before. Visegrad citizens typically had some level of Hungarian ancestry, bringing back local traditions that existed before the War reached the planet. New generations of Reach citizens helped keep these traditions strong. By 2900, New Visegrad was one of the largest cities on Reach, sporting 30,000 people. In another hundred years, a population boom on Reach would occur. The planet would attract businesses, colonists, and military garrisons. By the time the year 3000 hit the planet, Visegrad's population hit nearly 300,000 people, but it would become the second-most populated city on Reach following the city of Ard, which was nearly hitting 3 million people. Visegrad would become famous for its planetary relay networks which it would base out of the Dobchekk Mountains nearby. It was accessed by highway roads that curved through the mountains and along sheer faces of cliffs. Visegrad also was home to a fusion power plant that was cooled by the extreme temperatures near the top of the mountain. It was also host to a small spaceport by this time. In 3140, New Visegrad was absorbed into the Greater States of Eposz, gaining benefits as a state itself, even though the size of the communities wasn't much larger than the size of Rhode Island. In 3142, a series of demonstrations started around the city by citizens that were not satisified with the idea of their city being part of a larger nation. The city itself was self-sufficient, and many citizens felt that it was unnecessary to be part of the Greater States, though the benefits far outweighed the costs, and the decision was ratified. In 3234, Sally Acorn visited New Visegrad during her time on Reach, and was amazed by the Hungarian culture and the artisans of the city that produced a silk that looked like water, but had the warmth of wool. Visegrad was also home to a university which specialized in planetary sciences, which was important because of the planet's young age. Behind the Scenes I wanted to have some references to some of the events that took place in the Halo canon material. The inclusion of Visegrad was a good way of acknowleging ''Halo: Reach, ''which focused on the Fall of Reach. Since we saw the restoration of Reach at the end of the game, it is safe to assume that some settlements came back. I believed that the inclusion of Visegrad was a way to show that cultures hold on to some of their history even after a major change. It. It was also good to have Sally interact with the area to get just an idea of how she would react on a new Human world. Reach was a good place to start. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:City Category:Locations